Talk:Wave Beam
Just before you get it in Zero Mission you meet some Sidehopper-like enemies. What are they called? *What does that have to do with the Wave Beam? Dark Ridley 02:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, you fight them before getting it, and I thought of that. ::Nobody knows their name. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::And do they have an article? Metroid Database Metroid Database... Is it run by nintendo or is it an official site that nintendo signed? Cause if its not then (which it probably isn't official because they posted the leaked Metroid Other M stuff that nintendo is FURIOUS about being leaked) is it allowed to be in the trivia? Cause if it is then we can have a crap load of trivia like (Hauntershadow or Panmandan mixed this theme or Youtuber Metroid is named after the Metroid) Metroid101 20:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Metroid database is a Metroid related site. It is very popular, and the trivia sections of articles are allowed to be in an out of universe style. The trivia edit is referencing the site because it is showing that the name has had an impact on the fan culture. And yes the database is unnofficial. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) What is the Wave Beam? The Wave Beam can pass through solid objects. Super Metroid's instruction manual says, "some objects." In Zero Mission's instruction manual it says that the Wave Beam fires "wave energy." I can't think of anything that could be dangerous and pass through solid objects except for gamma rays. Metroid Fan 18:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) You have to remember this is Metroid, where things such as physics hold onto a tiny strand of rope. You could mention in the trivia section that real-life gamma rays would be the closest thing to Wave Beams. Also, in the Metroid world, these can't be Gamma rays, or else Metroids would start to reproduce simply by shooting the Wave beam at them. (Latinlingo 19:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Metroids only duplicate when exposed to beta rays, not gamma rays. Metroid Fan 17:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, I always get confused between those rays. My mistake, you're completely right. (Latinlingo 21:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC)) :Wait... Beta as in brain waves? Our beta as in electrical decay?? :/ --Dárklìng 23:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Had this discussion about a month or two ago. You should probably find it for further... info? Either way, I imagine β-decay is what the idiots at Retro meant (pardon my French bad attitude :P), as the Wave Beam in Prime is wholly electrical-based. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully Darkling will come by. Darkling, you bring up the death ray, but that is a particle beam, not a wave beam. The particle beam does not simply pass through solid objects like the Wave Beam; it destroys those solid objects. This is not what the Wave Beam does, and therefore, does not share the similarity in any way. As I said before, gamma rays will pass through solid objects, and only certain materials, such as lead, can reduce or stop gamma rays from passing through, depending on the density. I do not want to make any changes in the Trivia section until we come up with a conclusion because I don't want this article to be locked like the Ridley article was when people kept on editing and undoing the page. Remember, passing through and smashing through are entirely different. Gamma rays will pass through many materials, but using a sledge hammer, for example, will possibly smash through those same materials. Metroid Fan 18:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, there's a big difference. The effect of the would-be death ray was wearing away at materials, or better yet melting them away, as per mass amperage (I believe Tesla stated somewhere in the vicinity of over 100,000,000 volts of electricity... dats a lot, n00bs :P). However, Schrödinger illustrated wave function in his equations(s) and represented it with the mathematical constant '''Ψ. In particular the effect of a quantized photon (Radio-Gamma). On a related note, before you start categorizing things into Waves and Particle(s) beams, bear in mind that in the area of Schrödinger's expertise, loose particles, or free particles, behave as waves as well, that's due to their natural oscillation(s). But whatever. The problem lies however with the fact that it is stated somewhere that the Wave beam is electrical... which I don't really get... Just don't add anything to the trivia about it, because the last time it happened it led to this. Game physics don't have to be accurate, remember, they just gotta look pretty. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC)